b_uafandomcom-20200214-history
Aloysius Animo
Doctor Aloysius James Animo, temporarily known as the D'Void in the Null Void, is one of Ben Tennyson' s enemies, a mad scientist obsessed with genetic experiments on animals. He was first introduced in Washington B.C. and became one of the most recurring villains in the original series, though he had only one appearance in Ben 10: Alien Force. Animo is notable among Ben's enemies for being the first human villain to oppose Ben, as well as one of the few ones in this category to be a regular villain. Appearance Doctor Animo was once a promising researcher in veterinary science. His career was cut short when it was discovered that he was performing twisted genetic experiments on animals. He had hoped that his research would win him the Verties Award, which is an award in veterinary science. Because of the nature of his research, he lost the award to another doctor, named Kelly. This drove him mad and he dropped off the map for five years until he could perfect his research. Because he locked himself indoors for five years, his skin and formerly brown hair turned pale from overwork and lack of exposure to the sun. Personality Dr. Animo has been generally consistent throughout the Ben 10 franchise, and is stereotypically the insane mad scientist with delusions of grandeur. Due to his constant defeats at the hands of Ben Tennyson and his family and friends, Animo has become greatly unhinged by the time of the Omniverse series. At present, he spends his time in Plumber Prison creating plush toy versions of his mutated creatures and talking to them. So far in Omniverse, he's made two attempts to get revenge on Ben and mutate the world, with both plans failing miserably. Powers and Abilities Dr Animo has the power to telepathically or emphatically control animals. This includes ordinary animals, but also his mutant monsters and even aliens, as he was able to take control of the Null Guardians. According to the enhanced version of Secret of the Omnitrix, he learned this power from one of Ben's other enemies, Clancy, who could control bugs and other arthropods the same way. Controlling the Yeti in addition to this power, Animo is a genius and brilliant scientist, skilled in both machines and genetic experiments, who usually uses his knowledge to give him additional powers. His trademark invention, the Trans-modulator and its variants (including on two occasions a device he called a De-Evolution Bomb), allows him to turn animals into powerful, dangerous mutants who serve as his minions. His other inventions include a machine able to convert heat into energy used to increase his strength and durability (Voided) and a head band amplifying his control over animals so he could control creatures like Yeti. In addition, Animo is - partly out of necessity - a master of technical improvisation capable of constructing his devices from the simplest of materials. The prototype of his Trans-modulator was constructed from commercially available electronic components and an alternated kitchen sieve. In the original series, he usually relied on armies of mutated animals to fight for him. Trivia *In both timelines, Animo has appeared in the first chapter of the second Volume. **Further more, Ben has used Rath to fight Dr.Animo/D'Void in those chapters, and both chapter titles began with 'The'. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains